The present invention relates to apparatuses for binding articles, particularly three-dimensional articles, and more particularly articles of the shape of a rectangular parallelepiped such as a pack of paper money.
Many types of apparatus have been proposed heretofore for binding with tape a solid article, for example, a wad or pack of paper money and the like. Most of these apparatuses bind each article with a single turn of tape, which results in insufficient binding, although these apparatuses are simple in structure. On the other hand, apparatuses which apply a plurality of turns of tape around each article have the disadvantage of complexity of structure because either the tape or the article must be rotated in order to apply a plurality of turns of tape.